1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant containers, and in particular plant containers which are provided with means for permitting water to be segregated from the plant and selectably drained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of plant containers described in the prior art. It is known to provide means within the pot for supporting the plant above the bottom of the container, in order to permit water to be drained from the roots and surrounding soil, and to prevent the standing of water which might otherwise cause rotting of the root structure.
It is also known in the prior art to incorporate in a plant container means which permits water at the bottom of the container to be easily drained. This technique is especially useful for plant containers used during the initial growing of the plant by a commercial nursery, since it is customary to accelerate the growing of the plant through frequent watering. However, plant containers provided with such drainage means are not suitable for use in a home or office, since the drained water will stain or soil rugs or furniture. One solution of this problem has been to provide a saucer which fits to the bottom of the container used for commercial growing, in order to permit excess water to stand until evaporated or drawn back up into the root structure. However, prior art saucer arrangements do not always avoid the undesirable staining discussed above.